


[Podfic] The Patient Winter by elmyraemilie

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b> Harry knows that the best things in life are worth waiting for. Now if only Severus would cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Patient Winter by elmyraemilie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Patient Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309761) by [elmyraemilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyraemilie/pseuds/elmyraemilie). 



> This was recorded for my 5 year Podfic Anniversary. Many thanks to elmyraemilie for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥
> 
> This is also filling the "Free Space" Square on my Podfic_Bingo card. \o/

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_patient_winter.mp3)

## Length:

00:22:55 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_patient_winter-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 22.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_patient_winter-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 12.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
